Guy
Guy is a recurring character in ''BoJack Horseman''.'' He is introduced in [[Feel-Good Story|''Feel-Good Story]], [[Season 6|'Season 6']]. Guy is the current husband of Diane Nguyen and a freelance cameraman. Physical Appearance Guy is a bison man with dark brown fur and horns on top of his head. He is seen wearing a checkered red and green button-down shirt, dark blue pants, and grey work boots. He also wears an orange fur-lined coat. Personality Guy appears to be friendly, extremely caring, supportive, and sensitive with a laid-back personality. Guy is currently dealing with his own life issues and problems with his son. However, he is concerned about Diane's well-being and does show her his support. Background Season 6 In ''Feel-Good Story'', Diane and the cameraman Guy are out filming for a segment of Girl Croosh called Crooshing USA. The farmer they are interviewing asks what does that mean. Diane tells him "Crooshness" is hard to define. She also says she doesn't know it when she sees it. The farmer then says he's always trying to get more girls interested in agriculture. Diane then asks him about his potato farm which is also a front for a sex trafficking ring. Diane then questions how he got into sex trafficking, and the farmer then runs off. Guy then says he's probably not getting his microphone back. They then go on to cover stories about botched botulism at a Michigan resort, a jewelry store whose jewelry gives humans ringworm, and a story about clean drinking water. Guy and Diane are then at the bar discussing the clean water situation. There is then a montage of them covering other various news stories. They then arrive at the hotel, and realize there is just one bed, Guy says he should go down and complain to the front desk. Diane then kisses him and says it's a good bed. Diane is then waking up next to Guy in the hotel. They then arrive at the hotel, and realize there is just one bed, Guy says he should go down and complain to the front desk. Diane then kisses him and says it's a good bed. Diane is then waking up next to Guy in the hotel. The next day, Diane and Guy are packing up. Guy tries calling his son who refuses to talk to his father. Guy is seen kicking his suitcase in frustration. Diane and Guy are driving in the Girl Croosh van when Guy says he's only in Chicago for a week and doesn't think it's selfish to want to see his son. Diane points out he could have at least given his ex some notice first. Diane then changes the subject and tells him to look out the window. Guy then says they are driving through the second big, muddy, big-shoulders city by the lake. He then points out Willis Tower and the new Whitewhale Building. Diane then asks how Guy could be excited about a huge cooperation like Whitewhale setting up shop in his home town. Guy is just excited there is a new building in his home town. He then says, "in your face, Dubai." This causes Diane to laugh. Guy and Diane are then eating lunch at Parmadillo's. Guy asks what she thinks of the sandwich. Diane says it isn't bad. Stefani then calls asking Diane, saying that while she loves the serious stories Diane is covering, she would like some more feel-good stories as well. Diane counters this, by saying the stories they are covering are really making a difference. Stefani tells Diane that the serious news is bumming her out. Guy then suggests they could do a story on the little girl who set up a lemonade stand to pay for her father's cancer treatment. Diane says that's not a feel-good story because this nation does not have subsidized healthcare, and therefore a child had to go join the workforce to pay for her father's cancer treatment to keep him alive. Guy then gives her another headline, "local cameraman has a pretty good thing going on where he gets to travel all over the country; and fool around in hotel rooms with his beautiful, smart feisty producer and he's pretty sure this passionate intelligent warrior for truth, likes it too. So maybe these two knuckleheads should put their pride aside for a second, and make some feel-good videos." ''Diane smiles at this and she and Guy hold hands. '' segment]] Diane and Guy then go and cover the Every Animal Girl Company. The ladies who own it tell Diane they are two best friends who started a doll company because they got tired of seeing dolls, that showed unrealistic beauty standards. Diane then asks if their dolls are made from recyclable materials. The ladies both start giggling nervously and talking over each other. They tell Diane they were purchased by Toys Galore with is a subsidiary of Whitewhale. Diane says it must be exciting for them to be bought out by a huge conglomerate and watch their company grow. Diane then further presses them on the recycled materials. They say their main focus is empowering young girls. They also say they are closing the main Chicago factory, so that they can relocate overseas, for cheaper labor just before the holidays. Guy reminds her that they are supposed to stick to feel-good stories. Diane, through gritted teeth, then says it is an exciting and empowering time for them. Afterward, Diane asks Guy if he can edit that down, into something "feel-goody." Guy says he can but it'll be late, as he is having friends over to watch the game. Diane then says she's freezing and Guy hands her his coat. Diane then asks if it is the Chicago Baby Humans game, and Guy confirms that it is. Diane reacts with discomfort upon seeing the mascot character on TV, despite Guy's attempts to comfort her by saying the character is a reference to her "proud heritage," echoing the real-life surrounding sports teams that use Native American mascots. Guy then awkwardly introduces Diane to his friends, as the women he works with. Diane then runs off to the restroom, saying she'll be right back. The doorbell rings and Guy goes to answer it. Diane washes her face, and gets ready to come out of the restroom when Guy comes in. Guy comes in apologizing. Diane at first thinks it's because they are not ready to put a label on their relationship. Guy then says his son's speech and debate tournament was canceled, and he showed up, catching Guy off guard. Guy then explains, he doesn't bring his son around women unless it's serious. He then tells Diane, she needs to escape through the bathroom window, and that she should stay in a hotel. Diane agrees that makes sense, and complements his home, before escaping. Diane lands in some bushes and runs to grab her suitcase. Later, at the Whitewhale building, Diane and Guy attend a meeting. Guy tries to apologize for the previous night, and Diane says they should just watch the movie. The movie explains how Whitewhale got their start, through vertical integration and the oligopoly. The video then tells them they have also been "gobbled up" by Whitewhale. Diane then asks if they are supposed to be charmed by this. They are then given binders of their sister companies and are told to be mindful of them as they spew their content. Diane and Guy then go to Parmadillo's to review the binders. Diane asks if Whitewhale bought Girl Croosh just to kill their video. Guy then says Diane couldn't have just made a feel-good video about best friends starting a business together. Diane says maybe it's for the best and Guy can get a new job in Chicago and spend more time with his kid. Guy then asks Diane about the book of essays she wants to write. She then tells him the ridiculously long working title. Guy then points out she should save something, for the inside of her book. Diane then says, she guesses that's it for their relationship. Guy then says unless that's not the end just yet. Diane questions what he means. Guy then suggests doing a video about anything they wanted and then posting it on the website, before Whitewhale realizes they still have all the passwords. Diane then suggests they do a video about Whitewhale. She then gets excited at the prospect of taking Whitewhale down. They then go to the art museum to talk discreetly, to a reporter from the'' Tribune,'' named Isabel. Isabel then makes a reference to The Great Gatsby, which confuses Diane. Isabell retorts Diane should read a book. Guy then tells her that she should be nice. Isabel says she wishes she had the energy. Her obsession destroyed her relationships and obliterated her career for nothing. She had one contact on the warehouse floor, Matt Minnowman. Isabel says maybe that's their story. Diane questions why isn't it Isabel's story. Isabel says her editor thought she was becoming too obsessed with the Whitewhale beat so he moved her to the Holiday gift guide desk. Diane says she can't believe they found a lead, as they leave the museum. She then questions how it's so cold outside in October. Guy tells her there are only two seasons in Chicago: cold and extreme humidity. He then tells her she'll learn to love it. Diane and Guy then take a romantic walk through the snow on their way home. Diane is then staying up late, doing a Poodle search on Matt Minnowman. She finds out he died in an accident when he was staying late at work. Diane tells Guy he died when he was trying to expose working conditions in the warehouse. Guy and Diane then interview various employees and do their own research. According to the employees, they left Matt Minnowman's body outside, as a warning to the other workers. They are then working from home, and Guy says he doesn't think they can attribute it to intentional cruelty it, it's callousness. Diane asks, can't it be both. Guy elaborates, saying Whitewhale isn't evil they are just capitalists. Diane then asks what the difference is. Diane then gets a call from Whitewhale to meet the next day, and to bring their camera with them. Diane questions if Whitewhale is on to them, why would they want to meet. Guy says he guesses they'll find out and Diane says she's weirdly excited. Guy then gives Diane a coat. Diane says she loves it, but she would not get much use of a coat like that in L.A. Guy then tells her it's for Chicago. Diane then questions if this is Guy's way of asking her to move to Chicago. He jokingly says not everything has a hidden meaning or conspiracy behind it; sometimes a coat is just a coat. Guy then questions Diane on why she should go back to L.A. Diane says it's because she lives there. Guy says there is nothing for her in L.A. anymore. Guy then asks why she is punishing herself. Diane tries to say she isn't, but Guy cuts her off and says he also has to suffer every time Diane needs to borrow his coat. Diane sarcastically asks if that inconveniences him. Guy then asks why he has to suffer because Diane has this ideological objection to feeling good. Diane says she would love the luxury of feeling good about herself. She then says that must be really nice for Guy to feel good about himself, while the world burns around him. Guy tells Diane it's not about the world, it's about their relationship. Diane then asks what exactly they are relationship-wise. She wonders if she's his girlfriend or just some woman he works with. Diane then leaves the new coat with Guy and says she's checking back into the hotel. The next day they meet at Whitewhale. Diane says she didn't know if he would come. Guy hands her the new coat and says they have a job to do. Guy records a video of their meeting. Whitewhale says he doesn't know what kind of video they are making, but he doesn't mind. Diane says he can't stop them. Whitewhale reiterates he doesn't want to stop them. Whitewhale explains when people put out videos or media calling his company evil, people think their business is uncompromised by morality, and their stocks go up. Diane then questions this, saying it doesn't bother his shareholders, that one of his employees died in an accident. Whitewhale then questions what Diane is referring too. She brings up Matt Minnowman and shows Whitewhale his picture. Whitewhale admits to the murder of Minnowman. Whitewhale then says Minnowman took too many bathroom breaks and encouraged the other employees to do so as well. Diane then asks Whitewhale if he's not worried about this getting leaked, especially now, when they are recording him. Whitewhale then informs her congress passed a bill legalizing murder if you are rich. Diane checks the news on her phone in disbelief and realizes it's true. Whitewhale suggests Diane could become rich and murder him. He then offers them gift bags on their way out. At the train station, Guy says they could still post the video. Diane says there would be no point in doing that. Guy says it has been real and he's not going to be the guy who begs her to stay. He says their life together would be really good if she choose to stay, though. Diane says she can't stay with Guy, if he is the only good thing in her life, as she feels it is too much pressure. Diane then boards the train, and Guy tells her she is going to get screwed, as she wanted to go to the airport and that train is going to Cottage Grove. Diane finally arrives back in L.A. The episode ends with Guy picking up the phone and she narrates to him a story, about how when she first moved to L.A., she used to make herself grilled cheese sandwiches. Diane goes on to say, she was dirt-broke, and didn't have friends or a job, but she got obsessed with the art of perfecting her grilled cheese sandwich. She says it was a good distraction from how miserable she was, and partly because it was cheap. Diane says she wants to make a grilled cheese sandwich again, because she loves them, and the best part is that they can be made anywhere. Guy and Diane then both smile at this. In [[Surprise!|''Surprise!]], he is mentioned by Diane when she explains why she's moving to Chicago to BoJack. In [[A Little Uneven, Is All|''A Little Uneven, Is All]], in Chicago, Guy thanks Diane for making breakfast. They hold hands, and he asks if she's working on her memoir. She confirms that was the plan. She then nervously makes an excuse about having to wash the dishes, saying the task will take all morning, and once the morning is over the whole day will be shot. Guy tries to comfort her, by saying he knows starting new things is hard, but the hardest part is starting. She admits he's right. He also reminds her that he is a freelance cameraman who pays child support. Guy then advises her to get an advance, if she could. Diane is later typing on her laptop, in the kitchen. Guy says he's glad to see her work. She panics and slams the laptop closed, saying she doesn't want him looking at it yet. She then apologizes, saying she was really into it. Guy asks if it's going well, and she says he was right, once she started it was easy. Diane then goes on to say, that so much of her career has been writing for and about other people, and how terrible everything is. Diane says writing about herself is refreshing. Guy says he doesn't want to interrupt her flow and exits the kitchen. In ''The Kidney Stays in the Picture'', ''Todd's stepfather Jorge wakes up in Chicago, in Guy and Diane's apartment, after being knocked out and kidnapped by Todd. Todd, Diane, and Guy are talking about the holiday party at Whitewhale, and sneaking in. Diane and Guy introduce themselves and inform him he was kidnapped across state lines. Jorge is angered by all this. Todd throws his arms up in the air excitedly and says they are going to break into the Whitewhale building. Jorge asks why. Todd says so they can get his kidney back and save his mother. Todd says he also wants to prove to Jorge once and for all he is not some "''wacky screw-up who engages primarily in goofy whimsical mess-arounds." Jorge asks how they got him on the plane and Todd tells him they did a Weekend At Bernie's. Todd then shows him pictures on his phone, where he put sunglasses on Jorge, and then they were on the plane and went sightseeing. Jorge then groans at this. Diane then brings them back to the topic of the holiday party at Whitewhale. She tells Todd she can use her employee ID to get in, as she is still technically on the payroll. Guy asks Diane why she didn't quit, as they haven't worked there in months. Diane says nobody's noticed and they still keep sending her checks. Diane explains cashing them is her way of gradually "taking the man down" from the inside. Guy pulls Diane aside so they can talk in private. In the restroom, Guy asks Diane if this is the best use of her time. He says he knows she's been beating herself up because the writing process of the book has been going slowly. Diane then says the book is about her living her life, so by living her life, she is, in fact, working on the book. Guy tells her if she doesn't have to write the book if she doesn't want to. Diane says, of course, she wants to. Guy tells her she's been pretty down on herself. Diane then says actually "pretty down" is herself. Diane says they are being rude to her guests and she suggests Guy offers them one of his fancy beers. In the living room, Todd is strategizing with Jorge about their plan for getting the kidney back. Todd says they need to sneak into the party, find out where the kidneys are, retrieve his kidney, and sneak out all without drawing attention to themselves. Guy and Diane walk back in, and Guy cautions them saying if Jeremiah Whitewhale catches them, he is legally allowed to murder them. Diane is watching the shadows of Jorge and Todd from the parking ramp through a pair of binoculars and wonders what they are talking about. Diane then notices the security guard riding up the elevator. Diane tries to call the Chavezes on her walkie-talkie. The other walkie talkie is seen in the dish rack in the kitchen of the apartment. Guy picks it up and asks why the walkie-talkie is in the kitchen. A man yells at Diane, letting her know she can't be in the parking ramp, as it's for customers only. Diane says she'll buy a pretzel. The man tells her she can just leave, and Diane says now she wants the pretzel. Guy then asks her to bring him a pretzel too over the walkie-talkie. In ''The Face of Depression'', ''in Chicago, as Guy is getting ready to go to the Galapagos to film a photoshoot, he voices his concern to Diane about leaving, as she hasn’t been writing and her psychiatrist said she’s depressed and has prescribed her antidepressants. However, Diane refuses to take them, claiming that while she is a little depressed doesn’t mean she has depression, and she was put on Prozac in college and she felt worse—she became calm and boring, ''Dawson’s Creek got bad, and she broke out and gained weight. She worries about Guy coming back and not even recognizing her, but he says he barely recognizes her now. Before he leaves, he assures Diane she’s the most beautiful person in the world to him. In Chicago, Diane, still in her pajamas and surrounded by empty pizza boxes, coffee cups, and beer bottles watching Mr. Peanutbutter and Joey's PSA for depression as she eats a bag of potato chips. She hears the doorbell and to her surprise it’s BoJack. He asks if he can come in, but, not wanting him to see her messy living room, Diane lies that the heat is broken and suggests they go for a walk. They go to Parmadillo's where Diane insists that she’s doing great when BoJack asks, but when BoJack asks if he can stay at her place for the night she abruptly yells no. There is a cut back to the two of them in Diane's messy living room. Diane admits she thinks she depressed. She goes on to say it started when she was having difficulty starting her book which then snowballed into her boyfriend saying she should take antidepressants. She explains she doesn’t see a point in taking them because she worries it’ll just be like flipping over something only to find a bunch of "nothings." She even says Guy will probably dump her soon anyways because he probably can’t take that much more of "the real her." When BoJack questions what she means by "the real her" and she gestures around the messy room in response. In Chicago, Guy is seen at the airport, returning from the photo shoot. Diane is seen among the crowd of people—she has gained a significant amount of weight but looks happy, and holds up a sign reading "Dawson's Creek Was Always Bad,"—presumably meaning she began taking her antidepressants. Guy smiles at her, and she smiles back in return. Relationships * Diane Nguyen (former girlfriend; current wife) * Sonny (son) * Ex-wife Trivia Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Bison Category:Males Category:Animals